Two Wings: The Birth of a New World
by Change Perpetual
Summary: It has been a year since the Deus incident. Fei and Elly are working hard to rebuild Lahan, while Bart is in the middle of reconstructing his kindgom in Aveh. What will become of the new world? Read and find out! Project long abandoned.
1. Lahan Part 1

**Lahan**

A group of little children were laughing, singing happily as they held their hands together and ran in circles around the old water well. Though young, they had spent the last few months working beside their mothers and fathers, doing odd yet important jobs. Everyone had been working extremely hard, doing their part to restore the village of Lahan from the destruction which had occurred there a few years ago, and now as the reconstruction was approaching completion, the long summer was changing quickly to a cool comfortable autumn, and there was finally enough leisure time for the adults to relax and for the children to play.

A young, red headed girl peered out at the group of children from the porch of her new home. Her hand rested on her lower abdomen, above the three month old life growing inside. "One day soon," she thought, "my child will be playing in a group like that." She looked forward to the day when she would look out from this spot and see her own child there.

From behind her, she felt an arm stretch gently over her shoulder. She recognized the presence immediately. "Our baby," she thought.

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it Elly?" he said. Indeed, it was a beautiful evening. The sun was lowering from the cloudless sky, down beneath the lush, green field on which the children played as a cool, comfortable light breeze swept over the entire area. Stars were starting to poke out from the mountain tops which served as a barrier to not only the village but the entire continent of Ignas as well.

She nestled herself into his shoulder, looked up, and kissed him on the cheek as he held her tightly. "Nice of you to come visit me." she said affectionately.

"I couldn't help it," he replied, "You look so beautiful here, gazing out over the sunset… everything seemed to perfect… the way the orange glow from the sun reflects your hair, the slight breeze which-"

Elly giggled. "You're starting to sound a lot like Doc!" she joked. She loved it when her Fei spoke to her in that way, though. He made her feel so special, so important, and so human.

"I'm just telling you, it's perfect!" He insisted. "Have I ever mentioned that I might like to paint a portrait of you?"

"Haven't you already done that?" Elly reminded him, giggling.

Fei joined in on the laughter, understanding completely the inside joke, and the secret significance of the comment. He remembered all those times they had shared, all those pasts, all those memories, the good and the bad. Gently, he kissed her on the forehead.

As he looked out, Fei immediately noticed a very familiar boy and girl out there, playing. Dan and Midori were holding hands and laughing, happily.

"I'm glad things turned out as they did." Fei said.

"So I am." Elly agreed.

"Look at Dan. He seems so happy now. I can never replace what I brought about so long ago… I can never bring Alice back for him. But, somehow, I'm just glad to see Midori and him out here like this, running and laughing, screaming, and playing like children should. Those two didn't get a chance, Elly. They didn't get to have a normal childhood. I know how that feels. But seeing them like this together, having fun… that makes me happy, somehow. It makes me feel happy to know that they're still children, and that we've been able to restore the world for them in a way so that they, as well as the rest of the children in the village, will be able to live peacefully and have normal childhoods."

"Oh, Fei…" Elly sighed, "I love you."

"I know," he said. "And you know I feel the same way. Aren't you excited? In a few months, we'll be married. And our child, our little one, won't have to live in a world like the one we lived in. He'll have a wonderful life, just like the ones we're all working hard to build for these people, just like the one we fought so hard for."

"As soon as the work is all done, right?"

"Yes." Fei answered. "As soon as we can."

"That's good," Elly replied, "we can't wait too long." she then added.

Fei looked at her curiously.

"What is it, baby?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I was just thinking something."

"Thinking what?"

"I don't know…" he replied. "Say, Elly, what did you mean by…"

She tightened her hold on him, moving herself closer. "I was just saying that I don't want to wait too long until we're married, because someone's not going to wait for us."

"Do you mean that we're-"

"Yes." she said.

Just then, another cool breeze swept over Lahan, providing another temporary relief from the intense humidity of the summer weather. Things, for a moment, cooled down considerably, to a level which was strangely comfortable.

"Oh, Elly…" Fei barely got out as he pulled her closer. "He won't have to know all the… I mean… Oh…" Fei couldn't speak any longer.

The two looked out over the children playing and onto the setting sun, though there was little Fei could see through the tears which where accumulating in his eyes.


	2. Lahan Part 2

**Lahan 2**

Doctor Citan Uzuki's home had been one of the few to escape the destruction of the past. Oddly enough, though he was the village doctor, his house was located on the top of a steep, dangerous mountain path which would have been nearly impossible for any truly sick and needy person to travel. Doc, as most people called him, made up for the inconvienence, and on occasion would come down from his house and visit the sick as they needed him like the good and perfect gentleman he was.

Though his house needed no reconstructing, he'd spent months working on it. He was up to something fishy in the back storage building of his, but no one had the slightest idea of what. Still, they let him be, knowing that he needed something to occupy his mind. The people of Lahan were a people which understood the term "loss" very well, and the loss of Dr. Uzuki's Yui had been very hard on him.

Presently, he was late for tea with his friends, Fei and Elly, who were already waiting inside his house.

He rushed in the room, his usual green uniform dirtier than usual, as if he had been working with oily machines, and sat down at the table across from Fei and Elly.

"I am very sorry I am late for our gathering." he said in his usual, formal tone. "Perhaps the quality of the tea will make up for the lack of quality in the host."

He poured them both cups.

"Doc, don't be so hard on yourself." Fei said. "Your company is always good enough for us. You know that."

"Perhaps." said the Doctor.

Elly examined Citan's features. The past years had taken a heavy toll on him. For once, he looked just as old as he was wise. Strands of grey could be seen in his heavy long patch of black hair. His firm, strong face was becoming wrinkled. Seeing the Doctor in such a way made Elly respect him even more.

"Don't say Perhaps. I'm certain of it." She said empathetically as she sipped the tea.

Fei sipped his as well. In created a nostalgic feeling in him. "Say, Doc," he began, "This doesn't happen to be…"

"Old Maison's recipe?"

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because, Fei, that is indeed what this is."

"How did you get Maison's recipe?" Fei asked.

Citan only said "Us old warriors must stick together."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Ah, old Maison." Citan said. "Which reminds me. Didn't you invite the Young Master to join us today?"

"I did write to him." Fei replied.

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything, Doc. I got a letter back from Margie."

"So, she's handling his affairs now, as a secretary?" Citan asked.

"I guess so. Bart was never really one for reading and writing, though."

"That is true." Citan agreed.

Elly entered the conversation. "Oh, please Doc! Don't play with us like that. We know how you are. You have to have at least some knowledge of what's going on in Aveh!"

It was apparent that Citan had started blushing. "Perhaps," he said, "but, dear Elhaym, you must know that things are not as they used to be. I don't have the same connections I once had before."

Elly nodded her head. That was true. Solaris was gone. The destruction of Deus had eliminated almost everything else that powered the world. Now, the only trusted technology that still worked was the strictly mechanical. However, even that wasn't beyond fearing.

Still, Elly found it hard to believe that Citan knew nothing about the current situation in Aveh.

"Spill the beans, Doc." Fei said, finally.

"Oh, all right." Citan said. "But under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You two have to drink more tea."

Fei chuckled. "I'm in. You Elly?"

"Sure. Fill it up."

Citan did.

"Now tell us what's going on with Bart!"

Citan leaned back in his chair. "The Young Master has been very busy lately, re-establishing his desert kingdom…""

Citan talked and talked, going on and on about Bartholomew Fatima's recent antics. Far south of Lahan, on the desert portion of Ignas, Bart was recreating his dynasty.

"Wait just a minute, Doc." Fei interrupted.

"What is it?"

"Didn't Bart make Aveh a republic?"

"Yes, he did. However, upon his arrival back in Ignas after the Deus incident, his people elected him as ruler."

"And he accepted?"

"He had no choice. The people had spoken. They wanted the young master to be their guide and ruler. As a man of noble sophistication, he did as the people wanted."

"And now he's reconstructing his kingdom?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"No wonder he is so busy lately, then."

Citan smiled. "Our stubborn little Bartholomew is turning out to be quite the responsible Monarch. I suspect that if you wish to talk to him in the future, you will have to ask permission to hold an audience."

"Ah, but we know other ways of entering that palace, don't we?" Fei joked.

Citan smiled again, this time more widely. "I remember that time. You, the 'wandering slacker' fighting in that tournament, while our one-eyed youth heroically swam through the cities aqua-ducts and into the castle, all in order to rescue Margie."

Fei couldn't help but allow his thoughts to travel back to that time.

"And speaking of Margie," Citan added, "There is something a little bit more substantial to her relationship to the Young Master now, but the information might cost you."

"Cost us what, Doc?"

"Oh, not much. I only ask for a little information for myself in return."

"We don't have any secrets." Fei reminded him.

"Good. Then I won't feel like I'm prying when I ask this." The Doctor's eyes shifted over to Elly. He pushed his tiny glasses up, and analyzed her for a moment. "Elhaym, are you with a child?"

Elly blushed and grabbed Fei's hand, squeezing it tightly. "3 months." she answered.

"As I thought." Citan replied. He looked over at Fei. "I suspect that you had something to do with that, correct?"

Fei nodded.

"Then it is as I thought. This is indeed a wonderful and joyous occasion. I believe that celebration is in order." As he said the last sentence, he raised the tea kettle, refilling each of his companion's cups full, and then doing the same to his own.

"Not bad, Doc. I only found this out yesterday."

Citan replied in his usual humble manner. "Oh, I just seem to have a way of knowing things." he said. "The aura that surrounds an individual can tell you a lot about them. Sometimes, this aura is hard to recognize at first, but it is there. I merely sensed more than one aura about Elhaym."

"Now tell me," Citan went on, "have you thought of a name yet?"

Both Fei and Elly shook their heads.

"Hmm…" Citan said. "Then perhaps, when the time comes, I shall have a few recommendations ready. In the meantime, however, have you planned telling anyone about this? It will not go unnoticed for much longer."

"And that, Citan, is when they will know." Elly replied humorously. "I don't want the people of Lahan to make a big fuss of me."

"Then you are quite the opposite of Mr. Margie, I see." Citan commented.

"What do you mean?"

Citan cleared his throat. "I suppose it is my responsibility to now hold up my end of the deal. Fine. Our young Bartholomew and Margie have grown very fond of each other."  
"Every one saw that coming." said Fei.

"Maybe. But you would be surprised. Their love is like a beacon of hope for the people of Aveh. They adore the young master and his soon to be bride. He IS their hope."

"Love…" continued Citan, "…blooming out of ruinous disaster. Truly, things are returning to normal. To see love flourish on Ignas again does my heart a great joy."


End file.
